Shine
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Clark has a very important question to ask Chloe. Sequel to Study Buddies.


**Title: **Shine  
**Author: **Cassandra Mulder  
**Rating: **PG  
**Classification: **Smallville; Chloe/Clark; fluff; future fic  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, don't sue. Though AlMiles probably would just because I dare to do what they're too scared to. I'll get off the soapbox and just clarify that it all belongs to those AlMiles clowns, Tollin/Robbins Productions, DC Comics, and the WB. No infringement is intended.  
**Distribution: **Ask and ye shall receive.  
**Summary: **Clark has a _very_ important question to ask Chloe.  
**Word Count: **883  
**Written: **November 6, 2005  
**A/N: **This is for prompt 048. Diamond, and is technically the sequel to Study Buddies. You don't have to read that one first, but you might want to.

* * *

There was a hole burning in Clark Kent's pocket.

He and Chloe had been together for almost three years, and they were both graduating in six months. They had talked about marriage early on in their relationship, but Chloe had made it clear that she wanted to finish college first. Things had always gone so well between them that Clark hadn't minded waiting, but now he wanted to take the next step, and he didn't think he would find a better time.

Their last semester was looming, and they were both set up at the Daily Planet since Clark had transferred to Met U at the beginning of his junior year.

Chloe had become Editor's Pet, or at least as much of a pet as someone like Pauline Kahn would allow. Clark had yet to worm his way into her good graces completely, but she did tell him he had potential, or she never would have hired him. He was willing to take what he could get and work hard to prove himself, especially if it meant working with Chloe. They had always made a good team, but never better than when they were in a news room.

Chloe was home for the weekend, visiting her father and Lois, and Clark had asked her to come over. He saw her car pull into the drive and sped down to meet her.

He opened her door for her and helped her out of the car.

She looked at him strangely. "We're chilvarous tonight," she said as she slipped into his arms.

"I am whenever you let me," he said.

Chloe hugged him tightly and turned her head up for a kiss.

Clark kissed her deeply, and when they parted Chloe was trying to catch her breath.

"Wow. I missed you, too, Clark."

He only smiled and took her hand, leading her to the barn.

"So, what's up for tonight?" she asked as they climbed the stairs to the loft.

"I thought we'd stay in," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Ah ha, I figured," she teased.

What she didn't know was that Clark had been to see her father earlier to get his permission to propose. He supposed it was old fashioned, but it was the respectful thing to do, and it was the way he had been raised.

Gabe had gladly given his blessing and now Clark faced the hardest part.

Chloe walked over to the loft doors and looked out at the stars. "I always forget how beautiful it is out here," she said, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the early December chill. "You can't see anything in the Metropolis sky."

Clark came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him, sighing happily.

"You're kind of quiet tonight. Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine," he said as she turned in his arms. "We had our first kiss here, remember?"

"How could I forget? I might as well have shocked you with a cattle prod," Chloe laughed.

"It wasn't like that," Clark protested. "I'd never been kissed before."

"Neither had I, but I didn't look at you like you had cooties."

"You certainly didn't. Considering you were the one doing the kissing."

She slapped Clark on the arm. "I can't help that I fell in love with you the moment I met you," she said with an exaggerated flutter of her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry it took me a little longer."

Chloe almost snorted. "A little? How about _a lot_ longer? Because if you're into revisionist history, honey, we're gonna have a little problem here." It really wasn't a sore subject anymore, and she was only messing with him, but she knew how easy it was to make Clark feel guilty.

He opened his mouth, but she pushed up on his chin to shut it.

"Water under the bridge, Clark. I was just kidding."

"I know. Can I make it up to you?"

She kissed him. "You already have."

"Not quite," he said, getting down on one knee in front of her.

"Oh God," she said as she watched Clark pull a small box from his pocket.

Clark took a deep breath as he opened the hinged box, revealing a simple but sparkling diamond solitaire.

"Chloe, I love you. You are my best friend, my confidante, the most wonderful woman in the world, and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

Chloe was crying. "Yes! Of course I will, Clark."

Clark stood up, relieved, and Chloe threw her arms around his neck. He swung her around, set her back down, and she kissed him with all the enthusiasm he had greeted her with earlier.

This was one place she never even dared to dream she would be, and she only hoped she wasn't dreaming now.

When she stepped back, the smile on her face threatened to light up the night around them.

"Um, can I see the ring again?" she laughed.

Clark slipped the ring from its bed of velvet and onto her finger, and she lifted her hand to admire it.

"It's beautiful, Clark. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The stars shone down on them, as bright as the future that lay ahead of them.

Finis


End file.
